


Secret Santa

by WubbaNottaFighta



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holiday, Secret Santa, gifting, office gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WubbaNottaFighta/pseuds/WubbaNottaFighta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry ChrisDemarais everyone! I know this is late, but I couldn't resist. Just a little Chris/Reader fic involving office Secret Santa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

 

 

The Christmas Season had come around in the Rooster Teeth offices, and this year it had been decided that everyone would participate in Secret Santa, from RWBY Writers to Achievement Hunters to Interns and everywhere in between! You worked as a writer in the office and had pulled Gus's name out of the hat. It had been very clear that Kara was the only one who knew everybody's secret Santa, and no one was to tell anybody else. That way, no one would accidentally find out about their Santa before the big party at the end of the week. 

You had gotten a list of Gus's favorite things from the little index card that everyone had filled out, so on the first day, you decided to leave him a box of his favorite candy. You silently left it on his desk early one morning before walking to your own office, where you came to a shocking surprise. Your desk was covered with those shiny sticky gift bows  and had a small bag on it with tissue paper sticking out of the top.

Chris  Demarais, who sat at the desk near yours in the same room, walked in. "Chris!" You exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him to your desk. "Look at what my secret Santa brought me!" 

He smiled and gave a little chuckle. "That's creative. What's in the bag?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet!" You moved to the present and flung the tissue out of it, revealing a small stuffed reindeer, holding a gift card to your favorite restaurant. "Oh! It's a little reindeer! And a gift card! That's too sweet!"

"Hey, that's a good restaurant. How much does the card have on it?"

"$30, is what the holder says," you answered.

"Great, then you can take me out to lunch one day," he teased. You stuck your tongue out at him.

"What did your Santa bring you?" you asked the young man.

He looked on his desk to find a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a carton of milk. " Mmmm! I'll put this in my fridge. Want a cookie?" You shook your head. You knew that this Secret Santa thing was going to be fun.

\---------------------

"Do you have a ride home?" you asked Chris. It was already half past nine, most people were already gone, and you still had errands to run before the next day, but you wanted to make sure that your closest friend at Rooster Teeth was able to get home safe.

"Yeah, I drove my car today," he smiled up at you.

"What time do you need to be here tomorrow?" you asked. You really wanted to carpool with him to spend some time with him before the holidays made you both too busy for each other's company.

"Oh, about 9:30, I guess. You don't have to pick me up, I'll be fine."

"Come on. I want to at least see you a little bit before we both get too busy this season. Besides, we haven't ridden to work together in forever. We can jam out to some RWBY and  RvB  soundtrack songs like we normally would! Please? I just have to be here at 9:00 rather than 9:30," you begged, your eyes going wide. Honestly, you missed Chris. Something about him undeniably drew you to him, but you couldn't really say what it was. Yes, he was an attractive guy, but you could never put yourself with him. You didn't hold yourself that high, honestly. You'd love to be with him, but for now, being great friends was not only bearable, but sufficient and perfect.

He gave a half smile. "Fine. Pick me up at 8:30," he relented. You bid him farewell for the night and went home to get some sleep , after running to the grocery store to purchase Gus's favorite beer to give to him the next day, as well as some other goodies you had planned for him over the course of the week .

\---------------------

You got up the next morning and got ready for work. After getting dressed and gathering all the things you'd need for work, you hopped in your car and were at Chris's by 8:25 . You knocked on the door of his apartment, shivering and cursing yourself that you'd forgotten your jacket. 

"Come on in! Door's unlocked!" you heard Chris yell from inside the apartment. You walked in, shutting the door behind you.

"You're not naked, are you?" you asked, shielding your eyes, only half-hoping to not run into a nude Chris. 

"Nah," he peeked his head around the corner with a smile, "Completely dressed. Just getting my stuff together. How are you?"

"Freezing. It's actually really cold today. I left my jacket at home, and I'm starting to regret that decision now," you admitted. Despite living in Austin, it had gotten pretty cool this December, dipping into the low thirties almost daily, with a high of only mid- to high forties at the warmest. 

"Do you want one of my sweatshirts? I've got this really comfy college sweatshirt that's  kinda  thick. It's Texas, though, so I hope you're not offended," he threw the grey sweatshirt at you with the UT logo on it. 

"Thanks, Chris. You're the best," you smiled, pulling it on your body. You took a huge sniff as you pulled it over your head and smelled the light scent of his cologne.

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled with a smirk before gathering his stuff and walking with you out the door and locking it. You guys rode to work and talked and sang (rather obnoxiously and badly, to be quite honest) and had a great time. You walked into your office and you jaw dropped when you saw your desk.

Today, its bows had been partnered with beautiful Christmas lights of all colors: pinks, blues, yellows, greens, reds, and even the plain Jane white lights. They were lit and plugged into the lamp on your desk, and a small red wrapped gift with curly green ribbon flowing from the top sat next to your keyboard.

"Look, Chris!" you whispered in awe, setting your stuff down to observe the desk in full. "It's so beautiful!"

"You'd better watch it. Soon you'll have mistletoe hanging somewhere!" He picked on you with a wink.

"Oh, you'd only be so lucky, Mister  Demarais ," you scoffed, causing him to feign offense. "What's that on your desk?" you asked, spotting some kind of present propped against one of his monitors.

"I'll open mine, then you open yours, okay?" he suggested. You nodded, and he tore at the golden paper on his gift. It was a 8 x 11 canvas that had a J. R. R. Tolkien  quote on it, saying, ' Even the smallest person can change the course of the future. ' His smile was so big, you thought it might just fly off his face. "This is awesome. I'm  gonna  hang this up in my apartment as soon as I get home." He turned to you, "Okay, open yours!"

You worked at the folds of the finely wrapped gift, pulling the paper carefully off the box. It was a simple cardboard box taped tightly with packaging tape. "Can I borrow a box opener, Chris?" you asked. He pulled one out of his desk, came over and cut the box open for you. "Thanks," you muttered before opening the box.

Inside of the cardboard box was two jars, a bag of coffee, and a beautiful mug with your name on it. You pulled out the jars to discover that one was a cocoa mix while the other was a mix for apple cider. "This is wonderful! I'll be warm forever!"

"Dude, now I have to come over so you can make me some nice warm drinks!" Chris exclaimed, pointing to the cider mix. You picked it up and held it to your chest

"MINE!" you laughed before replacing it carefully in the box. "Just kidding. We can definitely do a movie night with some cocoa and cider. Maybe New Year's Eve?"

Chris shrugged and went back to being busy at his desk. The question rolled off kind of awkwardly, but you didn't press on any further. After a couple minutes of cleaning up from the gifts, there was a knock at the door. Jon  Risinger  stood with a grin from ear to ear holding his camera.

"Hey, guys," Jon greeted you.

"What's up, Jon?" Chris asked.

"Kara wants me to take pictures for the slideshow on Friday night for the party. I need pictures of you guys with your gifts and a couple office pictures if that's okay."

You said it would be fine and held up your Cocoa and your mug as you stood next to Chris who showed off his Tolkien quote. 

"Okay, now I just  wanna  get a picture of you two since you guys work together in this office and stuff. Is that okay?" 

You nodded at first but then realized that several of the people you worked with hadn't even gotten there yet. "Should we wait on everyone to get here? I mean, there are others who work in this little office room with us... do you want it with all of them, too?"

Jon shook his head. "They all were in the break room, so I already got a picture of them together. I was just missing you two but didn't want to take you guys from doing actual work or something. So the two of you just get close so I can get your heads in a tight shot."

Chris grabbed your shoulder and pulled you close to him and Jon snapped a few pictures as you both smiled. He thanked the two of you before scurrying out and heading somewhere else to take more pictures. You sat down at your desk and texted Kara to find out when Gus was planning on breaking.

"He's up here with me now. I'll stall. You GO!" Kara replied. You took the beer that you had very elegantly wrapped and made your way as calmly yet quickly as possible to Gus's office, placing the gift on his desk. you sprinted back to your own office to be greeted by more of your coworkers and a glance from Chris.

"What've you been up to?" Miles, who was standing next to your desk, asked. 

"Oh, nothing," you smiled, sitting at in your chair and beginning to work on your computer. "Something I can do for you, Miles?" 

"Yeah, I'm here to ask if you wanted to write a RT Christmas Short for this week? Burnie said he'd really like you to do it, but if you can't, then if you could come up with the RT Recap for the week that'd be great. You up for it?"

"Can I get back to you?  Gimme , like three hours to try to come up with an idea. I'll let you know right after my lunch break. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll swing back by here around 1:30 unless I see you before then, alright?"

You nodded and got out your legal pad and favorite glitter pens. As Miles walked out, everyone looked up and grinned at you. "Requested by the Boss man! Moving up in the world, young  padawan!" Chris exclaimed. 

"Shut up," you whispered with a smile wider than the seas. You began jotting down ideas and brainstorming until you finally came up with something concrete and usable. Every once in a while, you'd look up and see Chris looking at you, only to quickly transition back into his own work. His face would turn a light pink as he typed away on his computer, probably writing scripts or coming up with ideas for Social Disorder.

Your idea for the RT Short was called "Secret Santa" where one person keeps on getting these weird gifts, like pentagrams, things with 666 on them, and other demonic things and keep wondering why all this horrible stuff is happening when everyone else is getting wonderful presents. When the Secret  Santas  are revealed, the main character's Santa is revealed to be someone dressed like the Devil, who is dyslexic  or just read the note wrong and said "I thought it said Secret Satan..."

You also came up with other ideas to back up in case Miles thought that was too out there, as well as some Recap ideas.  At around noon, Chris rolled his chair over to your desk. "How's it coming?" he asked, looking over your shoulder at your yellow legal pad with multicolored ink and post-its covering the pages.

"Great. I think I've got a few solid ideas," you respond, adding the last sticky note to the third page and flipping it back to the front.

"Aaron, Barbara, Brandon, Monty, Miles,  Arryn and I are all headed to Chipotle for lunch and wanted to know if you wanted to come, too?" You nodded. and joined them, bringing your notepad with you to give the idea to Miles. He thought what you had planned out with the Secret Santa video was hilarious, and that he'd run it by Burnie as soon as you all got back.

"Speaking of Secret Santa," Barb began, "What all have you guys gotten from your Santa's so far?"

You glanced over at Chris and smiled before nudging him with your elbow. "Someone gave me a painted canvas with a Tolkien quote on it. It looks incredible. [Y/n]'s Santa was pretty creative, too."

"Yeah," you smiled, "Yesterday, there were those stick-on gift bows on my desk and a little stuffed reindeer with a gift card to my favorite restaurant. Today, there were colored Christmas lights surrounding my desk! It's super pretty. Today I got some hot drink mixes, like apple cider and hot chocolate and stuff, and a nice mug with my name!"

"I got some candy," Monty smiled before taking a bite of his burrito. 

Everyone else began talking about what they had received and about how they couldn't wait to thank their Santa's for everything. "I was warning [Y/n]," Chris chuckled, "that she'd better watch out because there might be mistletoe coming her way soon by the looks of how her Santa is decorating."

You stuck your tongue out at him again as everyone laughed and giggled around you. The lot of you finished up and  returned to the office to finish up work for the day. At about 8:45, Chris looked up at you. "You about ready?"

"Yeah," you responded, "I have to go home and do Secret Santa stuff anyways, so I guess we need to go ahead and get going."

He nodded and you gathered all your things before hopping in your car and driving Chris back to his apartment. " Wanna  come in for a few minutes?" he asked, "We could play a couple of games or something, or watch a movie?"

You gave him a sad smile and shook your head. "Chris, I've got way too much to work on for tomorrow. New Year's is still an option, though, right?" Another shrug made you feel awkward about asking and you looked down and tugged at your sleeves, only to realize your were still wearing his sweatshirt. "Oh, do you want this back?" you asked, beginning to pull your arms out of it.

"No! No. It's fine. I wouldn’t want you to be cold on the way back home. Just... keep it or whatever. I didn't really wear it anyways. I'd rather it go to good use," he said.

 You nodded and asked if he needed to be picked up tomorrow at the same time. He shook his head and mentioned that he needed to get to work early to get some work done for Matt  Hullum. You nodded your head  before driving home and building a gingerbread house for Gus and placing the Baby Gus that you had printed from the 3D Printer in front of the door in some frosting. You put the house in a cake carrier for the morning.

You got to the office and were able to sneak into Gus's office and place the gingerbread house on his desk and returned back to your office where you saw your desk and your jaw dropped. You had not previously believed that it could get better than yesterday, but it did. Multicolored glittery and shiny tinsel was draped carefully over the lights. Chris walked in, and you heard an audible gasp escape his lips as well.

"Beautiful," he whispered. You quickly made your way to your desk and opened the bag sitting next to your keyboard, which contained you favorite snacks and candies. You looked up at him, tears in your eyes. 

"Whoever is doing this is going way beyond what they should. This is just too sweet... too nice." you whimpered with a broken smile. Chris titled his head, almost in confusion as he walked over to you. He pulled you into a hug for just a moment before Kara knocked on the door frame.

"Is everything okay?" her light and naturally bubbly voice sounded odd when it was laced with concern. 

"Yeah, she's just a little overwhelmed by all the things her Santa has been doing," Chris responded.

"Speaking of Santa," Kara grinned, "I have a delivery from your Santa, Chris!" You pulled away from him so that he could go and get his gift, but he didn't let go of you quite yet.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked softly. You nodded and sat in your chair to watch him get his gift. He opened the card first, which read: The first gift shall help you make meals... the second... well... "May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out." He pulled the wrapping paper off of the gift and found a Hobbit Cookbook and a hand-crank lantern that had been custom made as if it had come straight out of a Lord of the Rings movie. 

"I think I might cry too!" Chris teased.

"Let me see the cookbook," you demanded, and he handed it to you. You flipped through the pages and noted several things that you could make very easily. "Chris, I could definitely make some of these dishes." He grinned and took the book back.

"We'll have to schedule a party or something," he laughed. 

You both went on with your day, hard at work. Burnie called you to his office to talk with you about the RT short and you two worked on that for a few hours before settling on primary and secondary casting, editing in the scripts, and other things. He said they would get it filmed and that he'd send it to you before posting it to see if you approved.

You asked Kara if she could ask Esther about books that Gus had been wanting. Esther told Kara  about some  science-y book that he had heard about that he'd been wanting to read but hadn't had time to buy yet, so you picked it up after work and wrapped it neatly for the next day.

You came straight to your own desk before going to Gus's to find ornaments hanging around your desk, even from your small lamp. You laughed  at the adorable sight and suddenly wished you had been getting day-by-day pictures of how your desk had "evolved" throughout the week. You ran to Kara and asked her to deliver the gift to Gus and ran back to your own desk to open your present, which had been stuffed down inside of a stocking with your name on it.

Beautiful little picture frames, as well as a small bag of Hershey Kisses, a pack of stickers, and new crayons, colored pens, and sharpies filled the stocking. Arryn snuck in and made eye contact with you, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Shit," she muttered, "Uh... don't tell Chris!" she placed a gift on Chris's desk before sprinting off out the door and around the corner. You simply laughed and began taking the pens out of their packaging. 

Chris arrived about an hour later. "Man, it just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" he said, referencing your desk. 

"Yeah, I just... man. Whoever this is..." you let the sentence drift off, and you notice a disappointed look on Chris's face. "What's on your desk, Chris?" you pointed to the present neatly wrapped that Arryn had placed earlier.

"Hm..." he ripped the paper and found a Lord of the Rings Lego set. "Sweet!" His smile was back, and you were satisfied. The day sped along quickly, and you saw bits and pieces of the filming for the RT Short as you walked from your office to the break room or the bathroom. 

You went home and prepared for the final day. You had your day present, which was a $15 gift card to his favorite lunch place, and your final present for Gus was a $35 gift card for one of the nicer restaurants of Downtown Austin, so that he and Esther could have a nice night out. You would give him  the final present at the party tonight, which is what all the Santa's were supposed to do. 

You got to work and handed Kara Gus's lunch gift card for delivery. Then you excitedly walked into your office where your desk was now covered with holly, as well as the previous decorations. Next to your mouse was a small box, wrapped in silver paper with a golden bow on top. Chris walked in just as you were about to open it. "You were wrong," you teased Chris.

"About what?"

"Mistletoe."

"Huh?"

"There's no mistletoe."

"Open your damn present," he set his stuff down. 

"Wait!!" Kara's voice came from the hallway before you had a chance to tear the paper, "Your Santa wanted to film your reaction." She pulled out her phone and began recording. "Okay, go!"

You tore open the paper to reveal a blue velvet box, just like one that would hold jewelry. You gasped and looked up at Chris and Kara. You opened up the small box to reveal a silver heart-shaped locket. You pulled the locket out and a typed note was attached to the chain. "I'll give you the picture for your locket tonight." You opened the locket to find it empty, which only made sense.

"This is gorgeous," you muttered, tears beginning to escape your eyes. "Thanks to whomever my Santa is. You're wonderful." Kara turned off the video, gave you a quick hug and scurried back to do her work. You wiped the tears from your face, and Chris tossed you a box of tissues. 

"Why, specifically, are you crying?" he asked, his face sad and confused.

"I... just... I've fallen hard for this person, Chris, and I have no idea who it is. Like, what if it's someone who's married and their wife is helping them out with what to get me? Or what if it's Barb or Meg or someone like that? I'm terrified of getting my heart broken or dreams shattered tonight, Chris. I don't want that to happen."

"But what if it's somebody like... uh... Kerry or Jordan? It'll be okay, I promise," he said reassuringly,  though there seemed to be a twinge of pain in his voice ,  "And if anything happens, I swear on my life and on my precious Ring of Power that I will sit around in my PJ's with you and eat tons of ice cream and watch as many chick flicks as necessary until your heart is in one piece again. Deal?"

You nodded. "Can you help me put this on?"

"Of course," he smiled. He clipped the locket behind your neck . 

"How does it look?" you asked.

"Amazing," he smirked before heading to his desk and giving a disappointed sigh. You knew that if you asked about it he would turn you away, so  you two went about your day.

\---------------------

The party that night was really cool. They cleared out everything in the annex and had it like a ballroom kind of deal with music and lights and food. There was a mailbox for each employee lined up across one wall where you could place your Secret Santa goods. You were in the middle of placing Gus's gift card when he caught you at his mailbox. He hugged you and thanked you for all the wonderful gifts, and you told him that you were glad he enjoyed them. He made some small talk and asked if you had met your Santa yet, and that he had heard the Saga of the Desk from around the office. 

"No, I'm about to head over to my Mailbox now though," you said, clinging to your necklace. You bid him farewell before heading to your mailbox. You opened it to find nothing but a plain yellow post-it inside, saying "Meet me by the bathrooms so we can have a peaceful conversation." You smiled and took the post it with you, knowing it was Kara's handwriting. You were shocked at how much effort your Santa had put into not giving their identity away. You walked down the hall to the bathrooms and waited for a few minutes silently. 

You looked at the bathroom doors and neither said "occupied" so you didn't expect anyone to exit from them. Suddenly Chris came stumbling around the corner, nearly falling to the floor. "Shit, Chris, are you okay?"

"Yep, just tripped over myself. I'm  kinda  clumsy. Are you waiting for the bathroom?" he asked.

"No... I'm, uh, waiting for my Secret Santa. They said that they would meet me here... so... here I am. Waiting," you chuckled nervously, hoping your Santa wouldn't walk up on an awkward conversation. 

"Oh. By the bathroom? That's a weird place to ask to meet," he mentioned. You nodded in agreement before shrugging. "Oh, by the way, I have a Christmas present for you, [Y/n]."

"For me?" you asked, "But I didn't get you anything."

"You weren't supposed to," he whispered, pulling something from his pocket. It was a folded locket-size- heart-shaped picture - the picture Jon  Risinger  had taken of the two of you earlier that week on one side and a quote saying "I  would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone." on the other.

"What?" you gasped incredulously, "But... you can't be! I got to work earlier than you almost every day!  And you were so disappointed earlier about everything..."

"That's called acting, my dear," he said, opening your locket and pressing the picture into its chamber, "And I definitely did all your stuff the night before or had Kara place it, except the one morning I had to "work for Matt". I was sneaky- sneaky." He took your face in his hand, caressing your cheek with his palm.

"You son of a bitch," you scoffed with a grin, "I had you crossed off of my list. The way you seemed so down and out about how in love I was with the gifts... you truly had me fooled, Chris."

"One more thing..." he smirked.

"And what's that?"

" Wanna  know why I made you come all the way to the bathroom to meet up with me?"

You nodded.

"Look up," he whispered.

You lifted your head toward the ceiling and saw just the smallest piece of mistletoe hanging there, just above where you stood. 

"You were wrong," he murmured into your ear.

You looked at him for just a second before pressing your lips against his and wrapping your arms behind his neck. You felt his arms snake around your waist and finally he pulled back for a moment. You expected him to say, "I love you," or something sweet like that, but the words that escaped his lips were "I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it's very difficult to find anyone..."

"Oh shut up you fucking nerd," you kissed him. Then something came to your mind. "Why wouldn't you make the date with me on New Year's? Got something planned that's more important than your girlfriend?"

His cheeks turned bright red and he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "I didn't know if you'd want to hang out after you found out it was me," he admitted. You planted another kiss on his lips. "Like, I didn't know if the whole girlfriend thing was... well, a thing."

"Well it is, so now we have a date for New Year's Eve, right?" you asked. He nodded and you walked back to join the rest of the party. Everyone applauded when they saw you and Chris holding hands. The party was wonderful, and you knew that though the party was ending, the real fun was just beginning.


End file.
